The Red Side
by ClaraO
Summary: Pesima en Summary.. M por posible Lemmon..
1. Wild

**The Red Side **

**Capitulo Uno **

**Wild **

**Edward Pov**

-Bella porque tienes que ser tan descuidada?

-no soy descuidada, hoy tengo que entregar este libro

-hoy es sábado… ¿y si cerraron la biblioteca?

Escuche una risa cristalina y musical departe de mi compañera

-deja de ser negativo solo relájate

Esa era una de mis amigas, Isabella Swan, o Bella, como le gusta que la llamen. Somos amigos desde hace poco pero hemos tenido una gran confianza en uno hacia el otro. Mas que confianza, me encanta esta mujer, pero no quiero tener nada serio por ahora, no lo tomen a mal, peor es que … el compromiso no es lo mío.

Mire a la persona a mi lado. Era de pequeña estatura, no como Alice, otra de mis amigas y mejor amiga de esta, pero en comparación a mi, era pequeña. Cabello largo con ondas café, una piel exquisita color melocotón claro, unos ojos grandes y cafés achocolatados enmarcados por grandes pestañas y unos labios rojizos y provocativos.

Ella alzo la mirada y me sonrió. Era más que solamente bonita. Íbamos a paso muy lento así que trate de alzarla.

-Suéltame, bruto! ¿Qué no ves que tengo el tobillo lesionado?

Había olvidado mencionar un detalle importante de Bella: ella era un peligro constante hasta para ella misma.

-por eso mismo, bonita, déjame cargarte

Resoplo el mechón que caía rebelde sobre sus ojos y asintió, solo me reí y la tome en brazos.

Estaba silenciosa.

-que te pasa, Swan, el gato te comió la lengua?

-cállate Cullen, mira, me dejaste morado la ves pasada,- dijo lazando su brazo y dejando ver una mancha verdesina.

-pareces una niña

-soy una niña- dijo señalando sus pechos a lo único que pude responder fue una sonora carcajada

-te voy a hacer uno para que te quejes. –dije cuando llegamos a la biblioteca, dejándola de espaldas a esta.

-ni te atrevas

-oh no, cerraron la bibiloteca!- fue lo que se me ocurrió en ese momento

En ese momento vi el pánico en sus ojos, se volteo rápidamente.

-NO! TENGO QUE ENTREGAR ESTO

Aproveche su distracción para tomarla fuerte de un brazo y morderla

-auch, tramposo

Me miraba con una expresión de disgusto en su rostro , bese su frente- Vamos linda, que tenemos clase

Ella solo se limito a asentir.

El camino de regreso fue colmado de quejas por su parte, yo me limitaba a reir.

Ella era preciosa.

-te odio Edward

La mire detenidamente y alcance su mano. Estaba helada.

-tranquilízate Bella, es solo una exposición,

Ella asintió y entro al salón.

Nos sentamos al lado. No había problemas. Alice reparo en nuestra llegada y no le paso desapercibido la mancha roja que tenia en el brazo Bella. Me miro significativamente, solo rei.

Cai en cuenta: Bella sacaba el lado salvaje que había en mi. Cada que estamos en su casa, no quisiera dejar de tocar su piel.

Una reacción Salvaje.

_**(N/A: Despues de un retiro y descanso mas que merecido, empiezo esta historia. Es un poco extraña pero espero que paresca real, no va a haber autos de lujo ni joyas ni nada por el estilo. Solo los típicos culebrones de la vida.**_

_**Espero que la disfruten. **_

_**M.)**_


	2. Reunion

**Capitulo Dos**

**Reunion **

**Bella Povs**

-los hombres no se enamoran, Tonta Bella

-eres un insensible y mas frio que el polo norte Cullen

Si, esa era yo gritándole a mi amigo Edward, quien generosamente me acompañaba a mi casa.

-no soy un insensible, solo soy realista

-bueno te concedo algo de razón , conozco a los de tu genero, llega una chica de grandes …atributos , y quieren, primeramente eso….- lo mire fijamente, por lo que tuvimos que parar.- pero creo en la absolución de tu especie, algunos si se enamoran, Edward.

-no

-que si, por ejemplo mi hermano, Emmet, ¿lo conoces, no? Bueno el empezó a salir con Rose , llevan como tres años de novios, Emmet le regalo un lindo gatito, y ahora tiene de foto de perfil una foto de los tres, eso no es el punto, es que en la foto Rose y Emmet tienen pintados bigotes ¡¿Cuándo pensé ver una foto asi de mi hermano? Esta enamorado de Rose, y me alegro por él.

-eso no es estar enamorado, es ser un perfecto idiota

-di lo que quieras Edward

Seguimos caminando a mi ritmo, estaba algo lesionada y era orgullosa como para que el me cargara hasta mi casa. Vi un carrito de helados, salte un poco, pero me dolió

-Bella! No hagas eso! ¿Qué quieres?

-un helado!

-Bella, te acabas de comer una chocolatina gigante, deberías comer cosas saludables

- deja de ser Aguafiestas y cómprame un helado

-no sé porque no puedo decirte no - dijo rodando los ojos

Llego con dos conos de vainilla

-ummm rico ¡dame!

-toma y no te untes toda. ¿Qué te dijo el médico de eso?-dijo señalando mi tobillo vendado

-me dijo que guardara reposo para que soldara el ligamento, además de que con mi antecedentes, me dijo que era mejor que me casara con un fisioterapeuta- me quede pensando un momento.- que irónico- sonreí

-irónico ¿Qué?

-mi ex novio era Fisioterapeuta

-que irónico, la mía era Nutricionista…

-que tiene de irónico?

-nada, solo estaba pensando en vos alta … y que vas a hacer esta tarde?

-no lo se todavía, ah cierto!

-de que te acordaste?

-hoy llega , Jake!

Jake era mi mejor amigo en el mundo, se había tomado un año sabatico para conocer todo lo que quería conocer del mundo. Hoy porfin llegaba

-ummm ¿que bien?

-¿Por qué lo dudas?

-entonces ¡que bien!

-esres un Inmaduro

-no , solo que no lo conozco y no puedo opinar

-si como no

-entonces, te llamo en la noche

-ok, no se a que horas llegue

-entonces hablamos mañana, cuídate ese tobillo, por favor

Esa noche cene con Jake, quien me conto todo acerca de su viaje, no sabía si reír por todas las locuras que hizo, o llorar por todo lo que paso.

Llegue a casa y mi celular sonó

-alo?

_-Hola, Bella_

-Hola Alice, como estas?

_-no tan bien…. Tengo que contarte algo , te necesito_

-ok, ya voy para tu casa


	3. Pregnancy

**Capitulo tres**

**Pregnancy **

**Alice Pov**

Todo esto había pasado muy rápido. Esto era mas que inesperado.

Es cierto que ya no soy una adolescente, pero un bebe a estas alturas de mi carrera, no sería lo ideal. Ni para mi ni para mi novio Jasper.

El , un brillante estudiante de psicología, tuvo que viajar, para estudiar una especialización. Al otro lado del mundo y digamos que eso no era cerca.

Revise mentalmente cuando pudo haber pasado y la respuesta me sorprendió rápidamente.

En la Isla Esme.

Antes de que Jazz viajara, decidí planear una despedida memorable y para eso quería mar, sol y arena.

No me arrepiento de nada. Pero no se qué camino seguir.

Consciente de la vida dentro de mí, baje mi mano a mi vientre y lo acaricie.

Decididamente lo voy a conservar.

**Bella Pov**

Caí al sofá aterciopelado de mi amiga.

-estas embarazada?

-no,Bella, me comi un balón de Basket que crece y crece hasta el noveno mes.

-es que estoy Impresionada Alice …

-me lo voy a quedar

-esa es una decisión muy precipitada

-es mi decisión Bella

-lo sabe Jasper

-no y no quiero que sepa por ahora, que nadie sepa, ya sabes para evitar inconvenientes

-si, claro no dire nada

-solo le dire a pocas personas

-como cuales

-Rosalie, obviamente, y Edward

-¿¡Edward? Te volviste loca

-en realidad no, es mi vecino podría necesitar algo

-tienes un buen punto

Mientras sosteníamos esta conversación, Alice caminaba de un lado al otro frente al sofá.

-que piensas?-pregunto

-que te admiro-le dije sinceramente- yo no tendría esa fuerza, seguro… no se eludiría el problema

-hasta que tengas los dolores de parto?

-hasta que el tenga 35 y me digan abuela- dije en tono de broma

Alice se tiro en el sofá al lado mío

-gracias por estar ahí para mi

-no es Nada, Al, cuando me necesites

-como siempre

-además, eres como una hermana para mi, lógicamente no los voy a desamparar

-te agradesco eso

-quieres que me quede a dormir hoy?

-si, seguro con esta noticia no pego un ojo

Se recostó en mi regazo y comenzó a llorar.

Me hubiese gustado decirle "te entiendo" pero la verdad eso seria puras mentiras, por que yo no había pasado nada de eso. Ó decirle un "yo también en pasado por eso" pero no. Un "todo va a salir bien" era nada mas que una mentira.

Solo pude quedarme ahí. Acariciando su corto cabello y diciéndole que estaría ahí para cuando me necesitara.


	4. Party

**Capitulo Cuarto **

**Party **

**Bella Pov**

Todo había sido planeado con poca anticipación. Solo recibí un mensaje de una dirección y me sugerían que llevara zapatos altos.

Mañana era el cumpleaños de Ángela y lo íbamos a celebrar desde hoy.

Cogí mi celular y marque el numero de Edward

_-diga?_

-Hola

_-hola linda ¿te pasa algo?_

-nada. Que vas a hacer esta noche

_-es muy temprano, todavía no se… ¿A dónde quieres ir?_

-a bailar. El cumpleaños de Angie ¿vienes? Pero… te escucho un poco mal ¿estas resfriado?

_-si, un poco… pero déjame tomarme unos medicamentos y estare listo_

-eso seria de utilidad. No tendría que doparte yo

_-eso suena prometedor_

-pero por tu bien seria mejor que te quedaras –me golpee internamente por ese comentario

-_donde es_

-en La Dopamine

-_ummm déjame decidir y te llamo _

-ok que te mejores

-_gracias, linda_

Empecé a dar vueltas y a pensar en que me pondría cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y era Alice

-que haces aquí,duende?

-no voy, es cierto por que no puedo tomar…. Pero eso no quita que te valla a arreglar… pórtate mal

-Sabes que no soy de las que se toman un trago con desconocidos

-¿no va a ir Edward?

-no se, estaba un poco enfermo

-ese va por que va, no se pierde ni un bingo bailable

-no lo se…

Una hora después, mi cabello caía en una cascada marron y lisa , estaba maquillada y todo obra de Alice.

Llegue a el bar donde iban a celebrar el cumpleaños y me encontré con los chicos y la chicas, asi que nos sentaos a esperar a la compañera.

Cuando llego me sorprendi, no por lo que llevaba, si no por quien llevaba.

-Hola, Bella

-Hola Ed,

Estaba sorprendida. Entramos y después de unas cervezas y unos shots de Vodka todos dispusimos a bailar.

Sentí como Edward me atraía a el. Cerre los ojos y solo lleve el ritmo de la canción.

Sentía como su aliento calido se posaba sobre mi cuello.

No sabria decir si era la música… o realmente eran chispas, química.

-te ves linda hoy- dijo pegando su frente a la mía.

-obra de Alice

-Bendita sea, Alice!

-estas borracho

-no, es verdad, te ves hermosa

-gracias, dije sonriéndole.

En la pista de baile se encendieron luces de varios colores. Nunca me había sentido asi… probablemente estaba borracha.

Alce mis brazos entregándome al baile, y , secretamente a Edward.

La mayoría de mis amigos iba en pareja, y de vez en cuando se fijaban en mi y me veian con cara extrañada: yo era un ratón de biblioteca.

De repente Edward me volteo bruscamente y me beso … era mas deceo que ternura, pero no me desagrado… bajo por mis mejillas y me mordió levemente el cuello. Yo gemi

Estábamos jugando…

Estaba en llamas.

**(N/A:Soy pesimaa lo se!)**


	5. The real Power in her moves

**Capitulo Cinco**

**The real Power in her moves **

**Edward Pov**

Me llego un mensaje que me invitaba a una fiesta… pero me sentía mal. Estaba mariado… y no, no era resaca.

Volví a cerrar los ojos, peor escuche mi celular

-diga?

_-Hola- _resonó en el auricular la voz suave y aguda de Bella

-hola linda ¿te pasa algo?- ella rara vez llamaba a alguna persona

-_nada. Que vas a hacer esta noche_

-es muy temprano, todavía no se… ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-_a bailar. El cumpleaños de Angie ¿vienes? Pero… te escucho un poco mal ¿estas resfriado?_

-si, un poco… pero dejame tomarme unos medicamentos y estare listo- dije tratando de convencerla

-_eso seria de utilidad. No tendría que doparte yo_

-eso suena prometedor

-pero _por tu bien seria mejor que te quedaras _–me golpee internamente por ese comentario

-donde es

-_en La Dopamine_

-ummm dejame decidir y te llamo

-_ok que te mejores_

Quería ir.

Me pare de mi cama , comi bien y me tome un antigripal.

Esperaba estar bien.

A las 9 sonó el timbre de mi casa, abrí la puerta y era la Cumpleañera

-Hola Ed, tu casa quedaba de camino a el bar… asi que vienes?

-Claro, espérame cinco minutos y salimos

-vale

Cuando llegamos nos estaban esperando en la puerta .

La vi

Estaba mas que hermosa. Me provocaba incluso si haberla tocado

-hola Bella

-Hola Ed

Nos sentamos en una mesa del segundo piso… y después de varios tragos bajamos a bailar.

Bella era espectacular. Como movía sus caderas, tan tentadora.

La atraje a mi y empecé a seguir su ritmo.

Vi como apartaba su cabello de su hombro izquierdo. Me dedique a olerlo.

En el poco tiempo que no la tenia, la veía y me preguntaba ¿Quién rayos es esa chica? ¿la misma que conozco y que recita a Shakespeare de memoria?. Me gustaba mas.

La atraje hacia mi

-te ves linda hoy- dije apoyando mi frente en la suya

-obra de Alice

-Bendita sea, Alice!- exclame! Estaba mas que agradecido. Ahora no le reprocharía los antojos que tuviera

-estas borracho

-no, es verdad, te ves hermosa

-gracias, y me sonrio.

Las luces de alrededor de la pista se prendieron, dando matices de varios colores. Bella se sorprendió como una niña, pero siguió bailando. ¿la amaba?

No.

La voltee bruscamente y la bese.¿la deseaba?

Si. Mucho.

Bese su mejilla y baje hasta su cuello y no me resisti. La mordí. Ella gimio.

Estaba disfrutando?

Si.

No quería que la noche acabara.


End file.
